cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior Ride
]] Superior Ride is an official term that first appeared in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Episode 7. It denotes the act of riding through an ability, rather than normally from your hand during the ride phase. Unless specified otherwise, Superior Ride always ride as Stand. There are many types of Superior Rides, split into two basic categories: Units that Superior Ride themselves, and units that Superior Ride other units. They are also separated based on where you Superior Ride from (deck, hand, drop zone, soul, etc). Many clans have a method of Superior Riding, and some of them more than one. A deck can feature one or more Superior Rides as its main strategy. There are many advantages to Superior Riding, depending on its type. Some allow you to skip ahead in grades (by riding a grade 3 on top of a grade 1). Some allow you to conserve cards from your hand. Most let you build up soul. The usual advantage of Superior ride is: If you go first - You can be at high grade and leave your opponent at a low grade. If you go second - You take out the advantage of going first. A lot of the units that can Superior Ride reference other units that must be used as "materials" for the Superior Ride to be completed. Some cards can Superior Ride during the Battle Phase, indirectly standing the Vanguard and allowing the player to attack with it again. Superior Persona Ride: It is a Superior Ride that requires to ride a copy of the same card as the vanguard. The term is derived from Superior Ride and Persona Blast, but instead of discarding the same copy of card to the drop zone, it is placed on (VC) instead. List of cards that allow Superior Ride Angel Feather *Crimson Heart, Nahas *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel (V Series) Aqua Force *Flash Ripple, Odysseus *Silent Ripple, Sotirio Bermuda Triangle *Fresh Star, Coral *Costume Idol, Alk *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert *Spirited Star, Trois Dark Irregulars *Stil Vampir *No Life King, Death Anchor (V Series) Dimension Police *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha *Dimensional Robo, Kaisergrader *Enigman Tornado *Evolution Monster, Davain *Super Dimensional Robo, Diard *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser *Metalborg, Barrengrader *Metalborg, Blackboi *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (V Series) Etranger *Gargantua Dragon Gear Chronicle *Chronodragon Nextage *Interdimensional Dragonknight, Lost Legend Genesis *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis Gold Paladin *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Flame Wind Lion, Wonder Ezel *Flame Wind Lion, Wonder Ezel (V Series) *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (V Series) *Raven-haired Ezel (V Series) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (V Series) Granblue *Deadly Swordmaster *Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow *Monster Frank *Seven Seas Dignitary, Nightzeolla *Seven Seas Sage, Plegeton *Skeleton Colossus *Skeleton Demon World Knight *Spirit Exceed Kagero *Cruel Dragon *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha *Dragon Knight, Aleph *Blazing Core Dragon *Spherical Lord Dragon Link Joker *Gravity Ball Dragon *Star-vader, Chaosbringer *Star-vader, Infinite Distarv Neo Nectar *Screen of Arboros, Aila Narukami *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon Oracle Think Tank *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi Royal Paladin *Drangal *Exculpate the Blaster *Exculpate the Blaster (V Series) *Future Knight, Llew *King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut *Knight of Connection, Pictus *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *King of Knights, Ezzell *Sage of Guidance, Zenon *Sage of Guidance, Zenon (V Series) *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm *Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon *Undulatory Sage, Tarna *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Shadow Paladin *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon Spike Brothers *Divine Hand, Good End Dragger Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Spinocommando *Chaos Dragon, Dinochaos *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex Category:Card mechanics Category:Riding Act